


Your face is the prettiest of pictures

by RocioWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, College Roommates, Future Fic, M/M, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's first mistake was to forget his phone in the kitchen.</p><p>Well, to be completely honest, his only mistake was to be friends with Kuroo and Bokuto – and even agreeing to live under the same roof, what was he thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your face is the prettiest of pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry enough about this being the kind of first thing I wrote for this fandom and for this ship ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, haha! Joke's on you because this is a TsukkiYama fic where Yamaguchi doesn't really show up and Tsukishima isn’t there all that much either?? lmao OTL
> 
> This was supposed to be a self-indulgent really short drabble, like 500 words max but whatever, it ended up turning into this. Surely the characterizations are a bit off, I don’t know if I get how to write these characters yet, I wanted to give it a try nonetheless. Other pairings are hinted but take it as you wish, if you want them to be friendships, that’s totally believable too.

Sugawara is sure Akaashi must have been an excellent barista in his previous life, that's the only rational explanation as to why he's so goddamn good at making everyone's coffee of choice – from Bokuto's disgustingly sweet one (something everyone else would have made scarce considering all the energy Bokuto has all the time, the least thing that guy needs is more sugar in his system) to the too-bitter too-black coffee Sawamura enjoys, even the ridiculous attempt at coffee that Kageyama adores which consists of 90% milk, 7% coffee and 3% water.

Fortunately for Akaashi, Sugawara, Kuroo and Tsukishima are okay with regular coffee just as it comes out of their coffee-maker, no fuss about it. Ironically enough, Akaashi prefers tea – so yes, Sugawara is sure they should actually build an altar for such kind soul who meets their coffee needs without complaint. He's pretty sure Akaashi remembers how some of their other friends who visit not so regularly prefer their coffees. Again, he's sure Akaashi was an extraordinary barista with so much patience in his previous life, bless him.

He can't help smiling to himself as Sawamura sits beside him, both watching carefully as Akaashi gives Bokuto his morning breakfast. Saturday is a day of good mood all around and incredibly enough, they're all quite early risers. They watch Bokuto dance around Akaashi in thanks, almost spilling his cup every two seconds and finally settling down beside Kuroo who's nursing his own breakfast in comfortable silence.

Sawamura sighs in appreciation when both Bokuto and Kuroo start chatting calmly, it's too early to deal with them getting excited even if it's the weekend and they're probably plotting something for these free days.

Akaashi sits on the empty seat at Kageyama's right side, blowing delicately on his hot tea and Sugawara has to wonder how he can be so dreamy without really trying – he's met his fair share of attractive and elegant guys but Akaashi is from a completely different breed, he's happy they're friends and able to live in the same place while going through the stressful rhythm that is college life.

“Hey,” Bokuto suddenly says and it startles Sugawara and Sawamura from their stupor. Kageyama and Akaashi look at him as well. “where's Tsukki?”

Sawamura's eyes twitch, it'll always be a little disturbing hearing anyone who's not Yamaguchi calling that nickname. Kageyama shrugs indifferent, going back to his milky coffee.

“Still in his room? Maybe asleep?” Sugawara offers.

“That's weird.” Kuroo comments. “There's his phone.” He points to the kitchen counter where effectively lies an unattended mobile phone. “He usually doesn't misplace it, right?”

“Right.” Sawamura replies, eyebrows furrowing as a malicious grin appears on Kuroo. “ _Don't_.” He warns, yet to know what is the other thinking.

Sugawara hides his own amused smile behind his cup, watching Bokuto's eyes light-up as bonfires. Nothing good can come out of this and Sawamura already knows it, scowl intensifying. Sugawara puts a hand on his shoulder (Don't be such a killjoy Daichi, he seems to be saying.) and a feet nudges his leg under the table in a calming touch.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi could be complaining but it comes quite deadpan to be anything but a tired admonition.

“No, no!” He rushes to say, getting up and bringing the phone back to table with him. “I want to show Kuro this game Yamaguchi was playing the other day! It's so cool! I know Kenma's going to like it!” He defends himself.

“Ah.”

Yes, of course Bokuto would believe such good intentions. Kageyama snorts unconvinced but doesn't add anything to the conversation as if breakfast represents a sacred moment to eat in silence – a sacred moment no one but him respects though.

Kuroo inches his chair closer to Bokuto's, both examining the item with too much childish glee for college students checking someone else's (a friend's!) personal phone. Sugawara simply shakes his head, hoping Tsukishima doesn't decide to come out of his room while these two are playing with it. They press the tiny button at the side of it and the locked screen welcomes them so they start typing at random and it almost looks like the password required will prevent this silly idea.

However, it doesn't happen quite like that.

Bokuto gets frustrated easily at trying and trying combinations of numbers and none of them actually granting them free access to the phone, Akaashi is the one hiding his amused smile this time.

“Why don't you leave it alone?” Sawamura asks, in vain.

Kuroo huffs and takes it upon himself, the first code isn't the one and has Bokuto's face falling into desperation. _Great_. Kuroo tries in a quick succession a few more possible passwords and gets nothing out if.

“Leave it alone.” Sugawara finds it kind of cute that Sawamura keeps trying to stop them.

“Nooo...” Bokuto whines. “I want to show you that game!”

“Ask Tsukishima to show it to you later.” Kageyama mumbles, unfazed, narrowing his eyes at the phone as if it’s dangerous only because it belongs to Tsukishima.

“No.” Kuroo answers, gripping the device harder and approaching the task like it were the most important thing he could do. He keeps typing code after code in fervent hope of getting it right, the speed at which he does it probably means he's trying numbers at random but his eyes are glued to the small screen and he's staring at it with utmost concentration, not even Bokuto's encouraging sounds distract him. “Aha!” He exclaims out of the blue after a moment, proud smirk curving his lips.

Bokuto's mouth forms an 'O' softly muttering an impressed noise, and then nods, clapping in admiration.

Kageyama has to wonder why Tsukishima keeps rooming with these people. Well, he's living here too so he's not much better himself.

Sugawara can't hide his amusement, leaning forward to check what he manages to see of the phone from his side of the table. The screen displays a lot of colorful icons and it effectively seems it's unlocked now. Bokuto takes it from Kuroo's hand and presses here and there with his thumb, Sugawara isn't looking but he feels Sawamura face-palming in complete resignation.

The screen goes completely dark for a second or two and Akaashi is already opening his mouth to mention they just broke Tsukishima's phone when the screen lights up again, blurry image clearing up when Kuroo takes the phone again and stops moving it around.

“Oh.” He breathes out, grinning mischievously. “I don't know where you went bro but this is the camera.” He announces. “You know what that means, right?”

Kageyama scowls because _he_ doesn't know what it means. Akaashi doesn't seem more done than in any other occasion with this ridiculousness but gets up all the same, deciding to go wash the cups and plates now forgotten since apparently breakfast has been mutely declared finished. Sugawara feels the laughter bubbling up in him at the way Bokuto's eyes go impossibly wide and comically bright.

“Hell yeah!”

“What?” Kageyama finally barks, way too grumpy for the mood Kuroo and Bokuto exude.

“We'll check the game...” Bokuto starts.

“But first, let me take a selfie.” Kuroo finishes, almost sing-songy.

Sugawara can't hold the laughter anymore and pushes his face against Sawamura's shoulder to prevent the ugly snort that comes right out of his mouth. He pats his head, totally unamused. Kageyama scrunches his nose, confused and looking so lost.

Bokuto and Kuroo pay him no mind, they high five each other before changing to the frontal camera and posing with hardcore expressions on their faces.

“Tsukki will love this!”

“ _No_.” Sawamura and Akaashi reprimand in unison and it produces another fit of gross laughter out of Sugawara.

Kageyama's face scrunches up even more if that's possible as the other two keep taking pictures of themselves. On Tsukishima's phone. Sugawara just knows this is going to be funny, he can't stop laughing, his body now shaking silently as he keeps hearing the sound the phone makes every time a new photo is taken.

Bokuto slings an arm around Kuroo and puts a nice smile, the other hand making a V of Victory near his face, Kuroo grins honestly as if they're planning to take at least one picture where they're not making weird faces. That's the only one though. For the next one Bokuto is putting his chin on his fist and looking away as if he's pensive and reflecting on something important. Kuroo sticks his tongue out for the next one.

They wave Akaashi and Sawamura over, both refusing to join in. Kageyama looks like he wants to try at least once but the point is moot when he remembers automatically who's the owner of said mobile phone, he shakes his head rapidly and stays right where he's sitting. Sugawara has barely regained control over his body after laughing for the past minutes and also refuses the offer to join in.

The other two shrug, unaffected by the negatives, and keep it up for a few more shots. Sawamura carelessly wonders how many selfies they actually got to take.

“Can you please stop?” He wonders out loud, Sugawara can't keep his smile out of his face.

“Sure.” Kuroo replies, nonplussed. “Let's see how they look.” He swipes his thumb to the side bringing up to the screen the camera roll to check the pictures.

One by one, Kuroo and Bokuto examine them even showing off the 'best pics' to the others with a pride that shouldn't belong in such silly context. The next few minutes are spent with Bokuto laughing and pointing out that he looks better in each one of them while Kuroo keeps passing them slowly and ignoring Bokuto's statements.

And then it happens.

When the loud comments stop, it draws everyone's attention back to the pair. Kuroo's hand trembles slightly, their faces draining from all color until red starts to flush their cheeks to the point they're looking like tomatoes with weird hairstyles. (And _that_ would be a good shot.)

“Um.” Bokuto utters pitifully, completely crimson.

Kageyama blinks, baffled and cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy. Sawamura has a really bad feeling about this.

“...Yeah.” Kuroo agrees – to _something_ – in a strangled breath.

Sugawara feels his curiosity rising and directs a side-glance at Akaashi as if the other would be able to guess what made these two react that way.

Sawamura clears his throat but neither look up, too engrossed in whatever the hell they've found in Tsukishima's phone. “What is it?”

Akaashi decides to be the braver man and walks to them, watching over their heads the screen – Sugawara amazes at the fact that Akaashi can indeed blush harder than expected.

“Oh.” He says barely above a whisper.

Kuroo swallows against a sudden lump in his throat, mouth dry. “Yeah.” He oh-so-intelligently repeats, a bit more confidence in his voice this time around.

“You need to give it back.” Akaashi presses intently, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What?” Kageyama just _has_ to ask, as curious as Sugawara's feeling. However, they're not moving to see what the fuss is about.

Even through the embarrassment, Kuroo manages to grin lecherously and Sawamura has to resist the urge to massage his temples in preparation for the headache installing itself there.

No one answers Kageyama's doubt, which in turn only brings more questions to the table.

“This was a bad idea.” Akaashi is all but stern, Sawamura feels relieved at not being the only sane one here.

“It was the _best_ idea.” Kuroo replies, obviously having regained his cocky attitude. Bokuto makes a stifled sound that could be of pain and the grin in Kuroo's face only widens. “Oh it is the best thing.” He keeps going, still a bit red in the face but ultimately in control of himself unlike Bokuto who's blushed and staring at the phone as if he didn't know whether to run away from it or praise it until the end of days.

Weird reactions, Sugawara muses to himself, paying close attention to Akaashi's demeanor. On the other side, Sawamura and Kageyama haven't decided yet if they really want to know.

“How are we going to see him to his face now?” Akaashi recriminates hotly for someone usually so stoic.

Kuroo smirks at his choice of words and it definitely irritates Akaashi although he doesn't overtly show it. The way Bokuto whines at the question doesn't go unnoticed either.

There's a strange kind of tension in the air, almost electric and disproportionally out of place for a lazy Saturday morning. Sugawara can resist it no longer and stands up, it seems to set Kageyama into motion since he's standing up too in a rush that suggests excessive urgency. Just behind them, Sawamura sighs noncommittally and follows suit.

This is the kind of occurrence that will be weirdly important for them, Sugawara already feels the dynamics changing. He isn't sure if it worries him as much as it should.

“Don't.” Akaashi warns. However, it isn't forceful enough to get them to comply.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Sawamura wonders how the fuck Tsukishima's sleeping through this disaster.

They all gather around the phone and Kuroo has the audacity to move it a bit if only to allow the rest of them to at least peek at the small screen. The speed at which Sawamura becomes embarrassed is astonishing, vivid red from neck to the tip of his ears - it's sort of adorable to be honest. Kageyama's reaction is funnier though, steam seems to be escaping from his ears, eyes wide as saucers. Sugawara feels a bit sorry for him, he thinks Kageyama is probably the kind of guy that's quite innocent in these matters so this must be a big shock while he himself finds the discovery sort of amusing and it’s definitely good material to blackmail Tsukishima and/or Yamaguchi in the future if it ever comes to it. Just if awfully necessary, Sugawara reminds himself in silence, watching as both Sawamura and Kageyama look away, the first one mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

Yep, Sugawara thinks calmly to himself, this is something that's going to change some dynamics around here. He can't wait for it to settle and morph. Something tells him Kuroo's train of thought is along the same lines.

“Yeah.” Kuroo says for the third time with an eerie glee that puts Sawamura in an incredibly bad mood.

“Please.” He pleads for something, anything. He begs for a merciful deity to vanish this situation from existence – this situation or this picture.

“That's what he said.” Kuroo adds and makes Bokuto laugh unceremoniously. Sugawara gives in and snorts at the same time Kageyama utters a very sad, very pathetic noise.

“God.” Akaashi murmurs, so done now. He finally covers his eyes with a hand, the other still holding the cloth he was using to dry the recently washed coffee cups.

But it's too late. The image is now imprinted in their minds, there's nothing to do. They all might as well be doomed. Oh Sugawara fears Tsukishima showing up.

“Yamaguchi...” Kagayema babbles in a whisper.

It effectively is Yamaguchi. The sweet kind Yamaguchi they all know since high school. Or thought they knew, if this is any evidence to go by.

Yes, simple and cute Yamaguchi. Suddenly very sexy, impossibly erotic Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi naked and flushed, on his knees on the floor, looking up at the camera – long pale fingers threaded on his black messy hair, and whether the hand ( _Tsukishima’s_ ) is actually holding his head up or simply holding onto something is the kind of fact they won’t ever know. Yamaguchi with glassy unfocused eyes, lips puffed and way too dark for anything innocent to have been going on. Yamaguchi with a slack half-open sinful mouth, saliva dribbling out of it, tongue darting out and in the process of licking his upper lip. Yamaguchi with freckles tainted by white splatters that are so painfully obviously semen.

Very sexy, impossibly erotic Yamaguchi.

In a compromising photograph.

In Tsukishima’s personal phone.

It’s definitely enough to leave them all speechless, it has short-circuited Bokuto for too long and made Kageyama and Sawamura this embarrassed.

“But... Why?” Bokuto breaks his silence spell, throwing his hands in the air in despair.

Sawamura clears his throat again, still looking at some uninteresting distant point in the far corner. “Why what?”

“Why is he so hot?!”

A collective groan is somehow choreographed in a way that’s impossible to determine who was agreeing and who was upset.

“I know, I know.” Kuroo soothes the other, a cooperative hand on his shoulder.

“Please,” Sawamura starts. “can we put the phone down and forget this even happened?” Kageyama quickly nods and Akaashi murmurs his assent in a low voice that basically goes unheard.

“But can we?” Sugawara presses, watching Kuroo lowering the phone all the same and still patting Bokuto’s shoulder with the other hand. Sawamura whips his head around so sudden that it must worsen his headache, it’s amazing he didn’t snap his own neck. The dirty look he directs at Sugawara speaks for itself, and the other only snickers. He puts his hand up in surrender but keeps smiling sweetly all the same – Sawamura is all too accustomed to Sugawara’s personality after all. “I just mean that we’ve all seen it, how can we pretend we didn’t?”

Kageyama splutters something incoherent and hangs his head low, somewhat defeated.

“It’s just not fair.” Bokuto complains some more, watching first at Kuroo and then at Akaashi, who’s back to his impassive expression if only for the softest of pink on his cheeks. “So not fair.” And the desperation in his tone is way too real.

Kuroo shrugs. “Tsukki’s a lucky man.” It’s his statement, all wise and sober.

“Why am I a lucky man? And don’t call me that.” Tsukishima’s voice surprises them all, making Bokuto jump in place.

Kageyama goes white in the face and turns around robotically to observe the tall blond young man inspecting the rest with a bored sleepy glare. Sawamura prays something under his breath and turns around as well.

How in the world did Tsukishima get there without making any noises, no footsteps, no ‘Good morning’, no anything?!

Oh God, Sawamura grimaces, Sugawara was right, it is impossible to pretend. He can’t look at Tsukishima in the face. He coughs a few times and wills the blush away.

Kuroo smiles at him.

“Morning.” Akaashi mumbles and moves back to the sink, to finish cleaning as if nothing happened just now. As if none of them saw a picture of their roommate’s boyfriend after said roommate gave him a facial.

“What’s happening?”

“I’m really sorry Tsukishima.” Sugawara says, honest and amicably.

It sends a shiver of worry down his spine. “Why are you sorry for? What did you do?” And the question is directed at Kuroo more than anyone else. A step forward and Tsukishima is gifting him with a scarily saccharine smile. “Why am I a lucky man, Kuroo-san?”

“Um. Well.”

Sawamura is such a strong and admirable person, Kuroo amazes at the supportive hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and the placating (yet cringing) smile. He's strong but not invencible, the blush is still present. At least he doesn't look as pale as Kageyama who seems to have seen a ghost, Kuroo privately finds this amusing.

Tsukishima watches the good-intentioned hand with apprehension and decides to be a mature person so he doesn't shrug it off right away, instead he waits for Sawamura to speak up. Which he doesn't, he simply looks at him, sympathetic and timidly restrained. He arches an eyebrow.

“We are very sorry.” Akaashi suddenly says. And that makes Tsukishima scowl even more at the hand before looking up at the others, overseeing from his vantage position as the tallest person in the room. “We found your phone here. Bokuto had a bad idea—”

“What?! Hey!” Bokuto shouts but gets ignored.

“—and we didn't stop him. It seemed harmless at the moment.” He keeps going. “We ended up seeing something we clearly shouldn't have seen.”

“Seeing something you shouldn't...?” The blond starts, stopping mid-sentence when his mind catches up. "Oh. _Oh_. That." All the air leaves Tsukishima's lungs at once and all his blood takes residence in his cheek, he feels like he's burning and it kind of makes sense now. “Ah. You mean...?” He tries again, failing. Clearing his throat, he shrugs Sawamura's hand for sure this time. “The picture.” He pauses, eyes sort of stare-less and voice toneless, lost in thoughts. “You mean the picture. Yamaguchi's picture.”

Not Tadashi?, Kuroo wonders absentmindedly, nodding and giving him the mobile back.

Tsukishima takes it on autopilot, hand barely brushing against Kuroo's and he wonders, more present now, if the blond is afraid they will treat him any differently after this.

“Yes.” Akaashi confirms.

“We're very sorry.” Sawamura adds.

“We were only taking some selfies, Tsukki!” Bokuto whines, getting up and motioning to just go and invade Tsukishima’s personal space. A warning look from Akaashi stops him. “We were playing around, we didn't want to intrude on your privacy. I swear.”

“Or Freckle's, for that matter.” Kuroo completes the apology. “Really, man, sorry about that.”

“Um.” Tsukishima feels like quoting Jurassic Park 3 about how awful things can be done with the best intentions in mind. However, he doesn't feel like being that dramatic and besides, the third movie isn't all that good to get quoted at this very moment. It's funny, he thinks, his mind is stucked and running in circles, bringing irrelevant information like that bit of trivia. He nods, playing with the phone in his hands, no courage whatsoever to look at the photograph his roommates have seen. “Did _all_ of you...?” And he doesn’t even get to mention how much he hates them for using those two nicknames.

“Yeah.” Sugawara replies, softly and patient.

“So-sorry!” Kageyama all but yells, red-faced and stuttering, looking somewhere near Tsukishima's left knee.

“This is a nightmare.” He finally articulates, free hand coming to rub his tired eyes, skewing his glasses. “I haven't even been awake for more than thirty minutes and I already want to kill most of you. _Great_.” He deadpans, fixing the glasses. “Fuck it. Yes. You've all seen it. Excellent. Just— fucking excellent.”

“It's okay.” Sugawara comforts, stepping towards him with a tranquil smile. “I mean, it's not like we didn't already know the two of you...”

“Don't.” Kageyama growls even before Tsukishima has the opportunity of opening his mouth to protest.

“Yes, please, _don't_.” Sawamura agrees in a pitiful voice.

Kuroo snickers. “Now you're all a bunch of prudish, I can't believe it.” He claims. “Look, sorry man. But it's okay, we won't tell anyone, we won't treat you or Freckles any different.”

If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. Or to be completely honest, Tsukishima would have killed him long long ago. But that doesn't stop him shooting daggers at Kuroo at present. The cute flush persistent in his so usual pale face diminishes the effect though.

It's endearing, Sugarawa wants to point out. (He doesn’t, he knows better than that.) “That's what I meant.” He says instead. “We're all friends and we care about you and Yamaguchi. And like I said, it's no surprise.”

Bokuto seems strangely subdued by the whole awkward atmosphere and Akaashi hits him with the wet cloth, bringing him to life once more. “Yes. Sorry!” He repeats and Tsukishima glares at him too. Just for good measure. One can never glare enough, that's his motto. “But yeah, it's not something to start treating you bad or anything. It's embarrassing? Yes, kinda. But hey! You're lucky!” He says in all his cheerfulness, using Kuroo's words. “Look the hot piece of boyfriend you have!”

And dear God, Bokuto has no tact, no filter brain-mouth – if he has a brain at all. Tsukishima doesn't get to dwell on this fact too much.

Kageyama whimpers once more while Sawamura groans, so ready to drop this issue and pray they don't ever bring it up again. Never. _Not in a million years_.

Tsukishima’s eye twitch, the rest almost miss the motion thanks to the glasses. However, the twitch is persistent and it's accompanied by that utterly annoyed expression.

Sugawara walks the final steps and pats his back reassuringly. “They say it as a compliment.” He explains. The other shoots him a dirty look and _tch_ s. “You think it too.” Sugawara whispers conspiratorially and it's enough to revive the embarrassment that wins over his grumpiness.

There's a sudden and out-of-place gratitude because the less inconspicuous of his ex classmates aren’t here to witness this. He doesn’t think he’d be able to deal with Hinata’s or Nishinoya’s loud and excited opinions on the matter. Good grief, he’s even more grateful for Yamaguchi not being here either.

He sighs, tired, defeated. “I’m done.” He announces.

“What?” Sugawara squawks, obviously concerned.

“I’m going back to my room now, I’m going to sleep this awkward feeling off and when I meet you all for dinner we’re going to pretend this didn’t happen.” Tsukishima keeps going, watching them one by one. Sugawara tilts his head, inspecting him. Sawamura and Akaashi nod obediently. Kageyama looks at his slippers with tight lips as if resisting the urge to comment something – Tsukishima doesn’t give a shit about what the other has to say so he glares even harder, just in case. Kuroo just fucking smiles his cat-like smirk while Bokuto (thankfully!) agrees with a nod of his own. “And we won’t ever bring this up again. Ever.” Kuroo opens his mouth— “ _No_.” Tsukishima cuts him off. “We aren’t going to bring this up ever again. _Especially_ in front of Yamaguchi. Am I clear?”

“Of course.” Sawamura offers.

“Clear as day, Tsukki!” Bokuto supplies, strangely blithesome.

His eye starts twitching again, fist tightening around the mobile as the other hand lifts up to point menacingly at Kuroo and Bokuto. “And you both” He threatens through gritted teeth. “are _not_ allowed to say those things about Yamaguchi, okay?”

Bokuto cocks his head innocently, as if he doesn’t understand. “What things?”

“That he’s hot and you’re lucky he puts up with you?” Kuroo jokes.

Kageyama splutters something that makes no sense as if he’s offended in Tsukishima’s behalf. Sawamura, on the other hand, it’s truthfully offended in the blond’s behalf.

“Hey!”

Akaashi simply throws the cloth directly at Kuroo, hitting him square in the face.

“Yes. Those kind of things.” He clarifies, tonelessly unamused.

“Oh.” Bokuto says. “Ah, yes, yes.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo whispers honestly once he removes the wet cloth from his face. “Will do.” He promises.

Tsukishima looks at them for long seconds until he seems to decide they’re being sincere enough and nods. “Good. Okay. Now I’m leaving. To my room.” He pauses but no one replies anything. “See you at dinner.”

They all watch him go as silently as he came, shoulders a bit more hunched than normal and stuttering steps. Tsukishima doesn’t turn around, not even once, and disappears behind the door to his room.

“Because that wasn’t awkward at all, huh?” Sugawara comments, eliciting a strangled laugh out of Kuroo and getting daggers from Sawamura. He smiles, complacent and sweet. “Do you think he’ll tell Yamaguchi?”

“ _Suga!_ ” Sawamura protests immediately, plopping back down on the chair he was previously sitting on.

“What? I’m just curious.” He confesses, voice lilting softly amused.

“I hope he doesn’t say a thing to Yamaguchi.” Kageyama adds his two cents, still looking at the floor and definitely don’t feeling like he’ll be able to forget this ordeal any time soon.

Akaashi pats his shoulder on his way towards his own room. “Let’s do as Tsukishima said. Now, if you excuse me, I have some reading to do for my Monday class.” He waves at them and that’s it for him apparently.

“Such good blackmail material.” Kuroo laments, getting up. “But I guess Akaashi is right?” Bokuto follows his lead and gets up, arching an eyebrow at him. “Let’s forget about this, for Tsukki’s and Freckle’s good.” He says magnanimously and brings the widest of smiles to Bokuto’s face who yells an animated “Yes!” before high-fiving him. “Good. Now that that has been decided, let’s go out and buy the stuff we’ll need for dinner.”

Sugawara wonders if that’s their way of apologizing to Tsukishima, cooking a good meal for him.

In their way out, they lace their arms around Kageyama’s shoulders and drag him with them. Sugawara snickers at Kageyama’s low protests about not knowing anything about buying groceries or preparing food to which Bokuto loudly announces they’re going to teach him. Kuroo reprimands him for not being easily excited as Hinata.

When their voices die down and he turns around, Sawamura is silently staring at him.

“What?” And for a lack of something to do, he turns the coffee-maker on.

“Nothing.”

“Come on, we know each other too well. What’s on your mind?” He asks, nonchalantly leaning against the kitchen counter, hands at each side of his body. “You can tell me.” He encourages.

“I just—” Sawamura has a false start, putting his hands on the table and scratching at a small stain in the tablecloth. “I just remember them as problematic first years who didn’t know how to fit in in the Volleyball Club. And now...” Sugawara watches him, blinking owlishly before understanding kicks in. He laughs sudden and noisily. “Stop— stop laughing.”

“Sorry, sorry!” He murmurs, turning off the machine and going to sit beside Sawamura. “It’s just. You sounded so _old_!” He smiles at the horrified expression the other is making. “Daichi, that was only, what?, four or five years ago. And for everything that’s sacred, don’t talk as if you’re reminiscing the teenage days of your kids. Because you were a teen back then too. And they are most definitely not your kids.”

“Yes, okay, you have a point there. _But_. My original point stands. We grew up together those years and I never, in the wildest dream, would have thought I’d find myself in this situation. I did _not_ want to see that picture of Yamaguchi, it taints my memory of this sweet kid I was Captain of in high school.” Sawamura sounds so resigned and almost sad, it’s funny.

“Well...” Sugawara drawls. “Yes, he wasn’t that much of a troublemaker back then, right?” Sawamura reconsiders and nods. Sugawara’s suggestive smirk tells him it was the wrong choice. “He may be one now.”

The wiggle of those eyebrows is enough for Sawamura to walk away, almost hysteric by now. He needs to move out of this house, he may need to take Kageyama and Tsukishima with him to save them— a vivid image of a red-faced Yamaguchi, plump lips and bedroom eyes directed at him flashes hotly in his mind. _Too late, way too late_.

There's nothing to salvage here.

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it, my only excuse is I wanted to write a fic where we got to see Yamaguchi sexy like that and how others would react. Whatever. Like I said, I’m not sorry enough.
> 
> If you got this far, thanks for reading!


End file.
